Underworld: After the Awakening
by HikarunekoOshiro
Summary: This is my Version of Underworld Disclaimer- i do not own Underworld or any of the characters but that doesn't mean i can't use them all credit goes to Len Wiseman, Patrick Tatopoulos, Måns Mårlind and Björn Stein Contains Gore, and violence


Chapter 1

* * *

It's been 12 years since the humans discovered both immortal species, the Vampires and the Lycans. While trying to leave the city, to go into hiding. Michael Corvin and I were kidnapped by Antigen, a company run by Super Lycans. After the twelve years had passed one of the other prisoners helped me escape from my frozen prison. I killed every lycan in the Antigen Headquarters. Now my daughter, Eve, and myself are searching for Michael, Eve's father. He escaped from Antigen while I was eradicating the lycans. As the Lycans and Humans grow stronger, so do we. Vampires will reclaim this world for our own as it once was.

"Selene," Eve asked hesitantly "are you there?"

"Yes my daughter, i'm here. What's wrong," i asked trying to comfort her.

"I-i had a bad dream about being injected with needles and being probed," she hugged me tightly. She started to cry, wetting my leather coat "they aren't going to take me away are they?" she said amidst her sobs.

"No Eve they won't take you away, if they do I'll kill them all. Not one of them will be left alive when i'm through with them," i said acidically.

"that's good, I finally got to meet you and I don't want to be taken away from you. They said I had no mother, that she had died when I was born. I asked if I was allowed to meet 'Subject 1' but they said no, that you had died. But i never believe them, i could feel you there seeing things the way i see them." she said sobbingly.

"Hush Eve. Everything Will be alright, nothing will ever happen to you," I said while holding her close to my bosom and I patted her head.

While Eve and i were sitting on the couch someone knocked on my door. i gasped and stood in place, frozen. No one should be here at this time of night... Selene thought this to herself as the door burst open. "Eve, you're going to have to go hide in the special room, they won't be able to get you if they are here for you." I said pushing her towards the bombshelter room.

I pushed her into the room and bolted it from the outside. As soon as the lock was secure, a small group of lycans exploded through from my front door.

"MOM!" Eve screamed.

"I won't let them take you again! Not while I continue to breath air into my lungs" I yelled at her. Two of the lycans charged at me from across the room "You won't live to tell your master you failed" I spat at them dashing to my weapons case and pulling out a silver knife, launching it at the smallest of the group killing it. After the knife left my hand, the largest of the Lycans tackled me to the ground snapping at my face. I kicked it off of me and knocked it across the room onto a light post, impaling him in the heart. "Now one left," I threw my last remaining silver grenade at the last remaining lycan and killed him in a fiery mass of melting flesh. Just then Eve broke through the door and growled. "Calm down Eve they are gone, but we need to leave NOW,"

A look of horror came over her face and she screamed. "SELENE!" just then the lycan I kicked into the light post was standing up and facing me. Teeth bared in a snarl. He launched himself at me, causing us both to crash through the floor. Falling through each floor under our combined weight till I landed on solid concrete.

****"AH!" I screamed as I hit the ground with a sickening thud. My body going numb, not responding to any commands given. The lycan jumped off me before i hit the floor and landed halfway across the room, it's claws digging deep grooves in the floor. Slowly the feeling in my limbs returned. Once I was able to stand I was hit by what felt like a ton of bricks. Knocking me into the wall, I knew the feeling. The Lycan was tackling me through the wall, into the city sewers. Spewing forth from the newly made hole in the side of the sewer. The lycan and I were falling, having gained some feeling in my limbs I was just able to flip us over so that the lycan was beneath me. After a moment his body hit the ground, causing it to shudder under the weight.


End file.
